Our time together
by Empty Promise
Summary: A series of shorts on Peter von Luck and Ursula Hartmann.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Trode's Base.**

The trees past by as the truck rode down the lonely stretch of road towards Saint Trodes, the ride was a rather peaceful airfare. He liked the quiet, good to read a book to, well he would have liked to be with Ursula in the front, he would of had to driven the truck and he liked looking at the landscape as it passed, not his eyes glued to the road.

Pulling through the gates and driving down the runway, the cargo truck came to a hault. He heard the side door open and cries filled the hangar.

"Ursula, yay your back" He heard Erica's voice yell out, Barkhorn soon followed.

"Good to see you again, Hartmann" she said rather warmly.

"It's good to see you two again" she replied calmly.

"Wait, if your here, does it mean that-?

"Yes" I shouted jumping out the back of the truck,

"And you brought along Von Luck too, well it's good to see you both" the Brunet Karlslander said.

And I brought souvenirs for you as well" she added reaching into a sack and giving a box to her sister

"Yay! Snacks" she cried tearing into the box of chocolates, along with it she handed the blonde a small pouch.

"For Wing Commander Minna, it's Coffee, from Amazonas, it is quite good from what I hear, and for captain Barkhorn..."

She handed her the gift and a her face went bright red.

"What is it"? she stuttered out, unfolding a red lace dress. Ursula smiled a "It's a dress from southern Karlsland called a Dirndl, I find it suits you rather fittingly"

"Thank you"

"Did you get Peter anything"? Erica asked, the box of chocolates gone and their remains' now smeared upon her face. The young man began to protest as she handed him a small box.

"You didn't need to get me anything, your all I need" he said smiling"

"Just open it, I know your going to love It"

Opening it he pulled out a rather large pistol.

"A Luger, how did you know"?

"i have my ways" she said planting a playful kiss one him.

"Oh and that's not all, I have some other things" she said as they unload an armory's worth of gear, from STG 44's with curved muzzels and Flame throwers all the way to a sonic cannon.

"and then theirs the MK-214 50mm Cannon" she said running her palms across the weapons coating, flat and cool. Erica looked less then pleased at seeing the weapon again.

"Not that again" she sighed. Barkhorn grasped it looking over the death dealer.

"But why did you bring this? It's too heavy to fly with"

"I know, that's what the jet is for" and she revealed the Jet Striker sitting in the back of the cargo truck.

...

"NO NO NO! Trudie is not using that thing" she yelled at her friends face as Ursula went over the Jets newer build. She had been yelling about it for several minutes now.

"But Hartmann, it is needed if i'm going to use the 50mm cannon, it's absolutely needed for this"

"No, you know what happened the last time you wore it, you almost died"! she shouted grasping her fists in a rage. Ursula added "You don't have to worry, we have adjusted it and fixed the issues with the magic energy consumption, it'e safe as a house" she assured her.

"Good, then it should be ready to test again"

Hartmann flaired up again "It's not going to fly well"

"That's why we have to test it" Ursula spoke out. Erica's face lit up as an idea filled her head.

"well Trude it doesn't matter, Minna will never let you" She said folding her arms in victory.

...

"I'm allowing it" Minna said matter a fact to the blonde. She was flabbergasted at this,

"The jet could help win back Karlsland, it's a risk worth taking, their will always be problems in new weapons after all" she went on, pouring herself a cup of coffee, Erica was less then pleased.

"Still"

"Oh, this is good" Minna gasped taking sip of the steaming beverage. Erica's eyes lit up.

"You've been bought"! she cried.

...

Barkhorn suited up in the Jet Striker, the engine's hummed to life and rumbled as she took off. As she got ready,Ursula went through the list of things she should not do, do not build up to much speed if you begin to tire or do not pull up because it will cause the unit to stall after a few minutes. Erica seemed rather unimpressed at the sight of the et in action.

"It's taking a long time to get in the air" or saying "it's taking forever for it to climb". Ursula jotted down a few notes "that's true, perhaps the engine needs fine tuning"?

Gertrude turned in the sky, making a large trail behind her in a loop.

"It doesn't turn very well either"

"Sister, it is a prototype, their will be flaws, the point here is to improve"

Peter added in "Yes and besides, the amount of firepower more then makes up for the lack of speed and movement"

"what's that mean"?

"The Jet striker unit and the regular striker unit are different, the jet can be used for each witches combat style and change as needed due to it's high speed and larger firepower" She said as Barkhorn soared by, leaving a loud roar in her wake, Minna seemed to be rater impressed, unalike her blonde friend.

"It does go rather fast once it picks up speed"

The radio began buzzing and peter picked the reciver up.

"This is Barkhorn, i'm at the highest recorded speed and I feel fine, This is great" she said. Speaking into the reciver Peter spoke to her,

"Copy Captain, you are currently heading speeds of 800Km per hour, please begin weapons test,over"

"Roger, starting test" she said as the 50mm thundered to life, rounds striking a target they had set up on a hill nearby, they had much force to them but the accuracy needed some work.

"It's rather powerful" Minna said.

"Mein Gott" Peter whispered as he watched the powerful cannon fire.

"That would blow smaller neuroi to pieces" she went on.

"That is, if they all hit it" Erica hissed watching the smoke clear to see only one shell had been on target.

"Due to the large caliber of the weapon, it's recoil is hard to control" Ursula said pointing more data down on paper.

"Until that is fixed, it won't be of any us in combat" Minna sighed as Barkhorn landed.

"She's right, it's to bad, the firepower could be very useful in taking back Karlsland" she sighed out sadly, their was a moment of silence between the five Karlslanders, they all wanted the home back and this weapon could of helped greatly.

"Ursula, is there anyway to fix this problem" Barkhorn asked, the blonde went through her notes "Well, if we reconfigured the strikers to take the force the cannon makes when it fires and changed the magic output level's so-

Erica yawned loudly walking away, "Oh well, guess it will never work, see you later" she said walking passed the hangar, only to see her striker attached to some device connected to a second set of strikers.

"WHAT IS THAT"! she demanded loudly.

"I told you she would notice" Peter sighed as Ursula explained to her sister what she was looking at.

"This is the Bf-109 Zwei Link, it connects unit's of the same model to each other to increase their power and output for speed, power and wight output" she told her sister, who was making small noises Peter assumed were from shock.

He put his hand on her shoulder "Are you-

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY UNIT"! she yelled, sending the young man back to the ground in surprise, "You did this without asking, what makes you think you had the right to mess with my striker"?

"I had Commander Minna's permission" she said calmly. Stepping forward, the crimson haired witch spoke. "Because of this devices needs, its best if twin's like yourselves test it out" she said with a smile.

 _"Just cause your smiling doesn't make this OK Minna"_ she thought to herself.

"Come on Hartmann, help your sister out for once" Barkhorn added.

"Fine,i get it" she moaned as they got in their strikers and started the engine.

Peter took Ursula's lab coat and put it aside as he checked the Zwei Link one last time "She is ready" he said with a thumbs up. Ursula looked at her sibling and began speaking.

"Erica, if we aren't on the same wavelength, this will not work, just follow me-

"Got it"! she said as they took off"

"Good luck" Peter cried as they went airborne.

Their flight was steady and calm as they flew. "Well done sister, it's your first time using the link but you exel at it"

"Big deal"

"Erica, is something wrong, i'm your sister, you can tell me-

"I'm fine" she said taking them into a steep turn.

"What are they doing"? Peter asked on the ground, Ursula had not said anything about taking such movements on the links first flight. iN the air, Ursula was too, worried. "Erica, I can't follow such fast movement your going to need to slow down-

"If it can't do this in combat, it's of no use" she added taking it into a roll. Ursula was scared at this point.

"Erica,this is a test model, if you put it threw such rough flight it will-"!

And with a snap it broke in two sending the quiet blonde tumbling towards the ground screaming.

"NO,URSULA"! Peter cried, jumping into a Kuble wagen, he threw his foot to the petal as his love fell to the ground. The jeep roared forwards kicking up mud as he raced into the forest, behind him both Minna and Barkhorn had boarded their strikers and were hot on his tail. With a loud scream the tires halted, he looked up to see both of the blonde haired Karlslanders hanging from a tree branch, his sweet hanging to Erica's arm as she was draped over a limb.

"I'm fine" she said half heartedly, Erica was straining to hold her up, moaning. Getting them both down a was a challenge but they did so.

...

"See ,it didn't work" Erica said as they stood in the hangar, the two sets of strikers lie in ruins on the ground, Peter was looking over them shaking his head. Ursula had been a little shaken but it seemed like the young man was shell shocked from watching it, the ride back he had been shaking and sobbing about her being in danger.

"Erica,you didn't follow my advice and put the Zwei in a rough turn, causing it to crash, it was your error, not the strikers" she said calmly. Her sister lit up in rage.

"You keep bringing in these dangerous things, the jet and this will never be used in real combat" Ursula wasn't fazed by this and keeped calm as she spoke.

"Even testing has rules, your action's are the reason the Zwei Link crashed" Minna added "She's right,the reason for testing is to root out the flaws, not to see if it can be used"

"If were going to win this war, their will need to be tests, you should help- Barkhorn started as Erica exploded, her face shaking in true rage as she went on what one could call a rant of madness.

"THE 109 IS MORE THEN ENOUGH FOR COMBAT!EVERYTHING YOU BRING IS USELESS AND... AND IS A WASTE OF TIME!" she snapped at her sibling sending Ursula back, Peter stood up looking at his love, her face alive with dread. she looked at her feet for a moment, the room was quiet. She turned and began walking away.

"Ursula, wait" Erica cried.

"Even if we failed, the data alone will be useful in latter tests, perhaps my failure will be of some use, i 'll fix your unit latter sister." she said leaving without turning back.

"Ursula, wait she didn't mean it" Peter said as she walked away.

"Erica, the was a rude thing to do to your sister, she been working on these devices for month's and you should support her" Barkhorn told the girl, Peter was just looking at her.

"You two, leave" his said pointing at the two witches, they looked surprised but did as they were told. Turning he walked straight up to her.

"Peter, i'm sorry...I didn't mean to...'

"You had no right to yell at her, for the love of god you almost killed her"! he bellowed. She was like her sister, taken back by this.

"You could have gotten her killed and then you have the nerve! THE NERVE to yell at her! What is wrong with you, your going to get someone killed, not the jet" he screamed marching out of the hangar, leaving her alone with her thought's.

"I'm sorry..." she said quietly, holding back tears as she slumped against the wall and her legs gave way as she slid to the floor and put her head in her hands.

 **Wow, that was hard to write...anyway the offer for fan art is still open, anyone?...OK. Hope you made it through this and part two will be out...sometime in the next few weeks.**

 **Empty Promise sighing out, watch the perimeter for movement!**


	2. Peter's Bio

**Shortly After the destrucion of the Neuroi's dam in Karlsland., Britannia.**

Peter: So...should I sit or...?

Interviewer:Yes, have a seat right here.

(He Sits)

Interviewer:Please answer the following questions. You will be recorded per our policy.

Peter: OK.

 **Track 1-Introduction.**

Well my name is Peter Von Luck, i'm a pilot in the Lufftwaffe or Karlsland's Air force. For a time I served as a Fallshirmjager or Paratrooper. I have dirty blonde hair with dark green eyes and due to being near sighted I have to wear a pair of Glasses.

Interviewer: How did you manage to join up as a pilot well being near sighted?

Peter: I was getting to that. After the evacuation of Karlsland and I turned 18, I applied to join and with so few people willing to join the fighter wings they took me and turned a blind eye to my stigmatisim.

Interviewer: That wouldn't have anything to do with your father, he is in the Army after all.

Peter: Lets not speak of this anymore if that's fine?

Interviewer: Very well then, moving on.

My...bust size? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? Is this test meant for me or any man?

 **Track 2-Rank**

I have the rank of Pilot officer at the moment.

 **Track 3-Dreams for the Future.**

I hope we can beat the Neuroi and liberate Karlsland. I dream of returning their one day and showing my sweet me home in the southern Karlsland countryside, it was the Von Lucks family home for over 40 years prior to the war.

 **Track 3-Orginal Unit.**

My home unit use to be the 44th pilots wing, put together after we moved to Britannia, the 44th was a fine unit if a little overshadowed by the witches we served with.

 **Track 4-About Ursula.**

Oh...is that something I have to answer? Yes? OK well I was reassighed to escort Ursula Hartmann during her time studying the use of Jet strikers, we have a bit of a history with each other...on the records. is this off the records? No? Well that's all I can say then.

 **Track 5-My Ambitions.**

I strive to be the best soldier I can be. My Father expects much from me as a soldier and I wish to make him proud, I also hope to liberate my home from the black devils who have taken her from me.

 **Track 6-My Weapons.**

Being a pilot I rarely carry any combat firearms, I do have a P08 Luger, a gift from...someone, My aircraft is armed with four MG42s and when I served as a paratrooper I carried an MP-40.

 **Track 7-About your Family**

My Father Hans serves in the Army as did his father and so on, I strive to keep him happy with my choices, and then theirs my mother (He smiles) she is kind and sweet, when as a boy I was sick she always made me fell better, not a finer mother this side of the channel if I do say so.

 **Track 8-Food your good at making.**

Oddly I seem rather good at making Fusoan dishes, we went their once when I was young and I have loved their food ever since, I have tried my hands at making their food and I have a knack for it, I was often called by command to make dinner for visiting Fusoan Military officers when I served in the 44th.

 **Track 9-Life as a pilot (official stance)**

I am a model pilot, I do everything by the book and feel no sympathy for the Neuroi, they are nothing but monsters who I have no remorse for.

 **Track 10-Life as a pilot (True feelings)**

Everytime I enter the cockpit I fear for myself and others, I do not want to die, death scares me and the thought of what would happen to my family or my sweet is to much to bear on my own. Sometimes I wonder why the Neuroi are fighting us? They have brains, and the screams they make as you shot them seems far to human to be a beasts wild roar. I wish are two races could have met under better terms given the power they have, think what we could accomplish with such strength?

 **Track 11-Morning greeting**

 _Guten Morgen :)_

No...just one more minute?

 **Track 12-Meal**

What is that smell?:)

Rations again? Bah!

No meal like a home cooked one made with love.

 **Track 13-Afternoon.**

Good afternoon.

Middle of the day! The best part!

 **Track 16-Evening greeting.**

Its' rather dark outside.

The stars are so amazing this time of day.

 **Track 15-Before Bed.**

Good night...anyone want to read me a story?

 **Track 16-Sending off.**

Goodbye and good luck, may fate keep you safe.

 **Track 17-Reception.**

Oh my, it is rather good to see you again!

 **Track 18-Other Lines.**

Hello their...

OK! Someone touched my Luger! Speak now!

Is it a good idea to mix Pancake mix with explosives? Lets find out!

 **Track 19-Starting up.**

So I just press this button and...it starts.

 **Track 20-Shuting down.**

So I just press it again to turn it off?

 **Track 21-Error**

Huh...Error?

AH! What do I do! What do I do!...

Anti Virus software, Do not fail me!

 **Track** **22-Enlargement**

Make it larger...Sure!

 **Track 23-Reduction**

Smaller too? All right whatever you say.

 **Track 24-Maximize.**

Uhh...it's a wee bit too big now, I have no idea what's i'm looking at?

 **Track 25-Minimize.**

What? Where did it go?

 **Track 26-Deletion**

Get ready to be dealt defeat data! My name is death! HAHAHA!...i'm getting carried away aren't I?

 **Track 27-Download**

And...their you go! Download is complete!

 **Track 28-Connection**

Yes? Von Luck here.

Good morning sir and how are you doing today?

 **Track 29-Call**

Theirs a call on line one, anyone going to answer it?

 **Track 30-Answeing machine.**

(Beep) You have reached Peter Von Luck please leave a message after the tone.

 **Track 31-Fanservice(1)**

Oh...Hello their.

 **Track 32-Fanservice(2)**

So this what this feels like...it's nice.

Uh...that was amazing...

 **Track 33-Fan disservice.**

I'm sorry, what did you just say!

I"LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL! (I love that line so much)

 **Track 34-Panties**

WHAT? Why would you ask me such a thing? I'm a Lufftwaffe pilot, not some sick minded f***!

 **Track 35-Combat**

This is 6# Starting up and heading off.

I'm Guns hot!

Lets show these Neuroi how the 44th play!

...

Peter: So are we done here?

Interviewer: Yes Mr Von Luck, you can leave (She motions to the door)

Peter: Before I go, who are you and what was this for?

Interviewer" Well I suppose you earned that much, my name Adolfine Galland, i'm head of the Witch corps.

Peter: I knew I had seen you somewhere before! But as for the questions?

Adolfine: Well young man, you received orders to escort one of my witches without my consent, I wanted to meet you and see if you were up to the task. We have a good amount of witch bigots in the military right now after all.

Peter: Maim I in no way shape or form wish to bring harm to any witch, Ursula most of all she's...special.

Adolfine: Special?

Peter: She and I have...feelings that are meant for each other.

Adolfine: That...interesting.

Peter: That's one way to describe it.(Leaving)

Adolfine: I Trust you.

Peter: Thank you maim. (Leaves)

 **Hello friends, sorry I haven't been active for a good time, I have hay fever and my throat is killing me along with a stuffed nose, I realized I wanted to give Peter a bio and to give a reason why these witches bio's are things so an interview on tape sounded good to me.**

 **Hope you liked this.**


	3. Chapter 3 Meet the Family!

The Neue Karlsland night was a silence one, everyone in the airport was sleeping, minus one young man, he was pacing back and forth, a phone in his hands, the cord wrapped around his finger. Sitting asleep on the bench across from him was Ursula, a smile upon her seeping form, she was having a pleasant dream he hoped. Speaking into the phone in a hushed but worried whisper, he spoke.

"Are you sure theirs no hotel's with openings"? he asked the clerk one the other end of the line, after a pause he gave a replie.

"I'm sorry sir, but theirs a military conference in country for the next week, all of our rooms are booked"

 _Damn it all_ he thought to himself sighing.

"Thank you maim, have a good night" he said hanging up, he alone had one other place he and Ursula could stay well they were in Neue Karlsland, Ursula was giving a speech on the Jet for the same military conference that had every hotel booked. They had no where to go.

Well their was one place, but Peter realy wished it hadn't come to it. He dialed a new number and made the call.

WWW

The back roads of Neue Karlsland were rough as could be, Peter gave the Jeep credit for still driving onwards, Ursula was in the seat next to him looking over a map.

"It says we just keep going straight" she told him, her face half buried in the paper. Peter hadn't said much on where it was they were going, just that he was sorry it had come to this, pulling into a clearing, a rather large house sat in the middle, Peter halted the jeep in the gravel driveway and motioned for her to exit with him, doing so, she blocked the sun from her eyes, using her hand to shade them. Neue Karlsland wasn't the same as her home as she recalled.

Walking up the steps she heard a voice call out.

"you their, halt at once and explain yourselves at once, both turned to see a man with black brown hair and a Karlsland army uniform behind them, walking up to Peter he poked a finger into the pilots chest.

"Sorry sir,i was just..." Peter stuttered out as the man lauged engulfing him in a hug.

"You know how your mother worries Peter, you should call more often" he said with a laugh, Ursula understood now why Peter had been so sorry he had to come here, it was his parents house.

"Son it's been so long, how have you been fairing"? Peter's father asked his son.

"Oh..fine nothing much"

"OK, because I heard some things about a certain Peter Von luck winning an Iron Cross for bravery, I guess it must be someone else then" he chuckled with a smile.

"And who is this"? he asked motioning at Ursula, both of them looked at each other for a second, what were they? Peter and Ursula never used the words boyfriend or girlfriend when speaking about each other so their love was a little harder to describe then most.

"Hello sir, i'm Ursula Hartmann, head researcher for the devolpment of the Jet Striker unit among other devices" she said holding out a hand. he did the same and they shock.

"Nice to meet you miss Hartmann, I'm Hans Von Luck, Peter's father and a colonel in the Wehrmacht" he said placing both hands behind his back in a rather military fashion.

"Well where are my manners? Come in, come in. Its so hot out here" and opened the front door. Walking inside Ursula noticed pictures on the wall, many of men in uniform dateing back to the first Neuroi was and even some early then that, the rest were of Peter and his family, his father and his mother, one showed them posed under a Christmas tree, both Peter and his father stood in uniform and his mother wore a fine dress, all three wore smiles.

"Christmas 1943, you remember that one Dad" Peter said seeing Ursula staring at the picture.

"Yes, it was right before you shipped off and I was home on leave, it was are last holiday as a family" he said picking I up and sighing. "I miss those days son" he said placing it back down.

"After the war i'll come home and well live again like we use to" his son added.

Hans gave them a small tour of their home, after the evacuation of Karlsland, the Von Lucks had been forced to live here rather then their home in southern Karlsland. Their family had lived in that house for 40 years an were heartbroken to leave it behind. But they all made it out in good health.

"So son, i'm a bit suprised you didn't write us about winning a medal, you were always a modest child but...i only heard about it after a meeting with Field Marsal Rommel, he was telling me about a young Lufftwaffe pilot who refused to travel here to be given his award. We both laughed and i was suprised to find when i asked who this young man was it was my own son" he said with a laugh.

"sorry Dad, it's just i have been...rather busy"

"Busy? With what?"

"...Things"

"What kind of things would this be"?

"Private ones" he answered, his voice cracking, Ursula could tell he would have liked to get off the topic, Mr Von Luck rather didn't notice this or just didn't care and kept going.

"You know rather well you can't keep secrets from me, but so be it then" he said as they walked into a rather large room, a big table sat in the middle with a wide array of dishes and silverware set out.

"You two much be starving after such a journey, sit down, it's almost time for lunch" hans said taking a seat, peter did the same but hans stoped ursula

"Miss Hartmann, perhaps you should head to the rest room, i need a moment with my son"

She nodded and walked down the hall to the rest room.

WWW

Peter at his father, he gazed at him before speaking.

"Son, who is this girl you have brought with you"?

"Ursula is my assignment, i'm to escort her on personal order from highcommand, after all she is developing the Jet Strikers"

"I understand but are you two...you know..."

"I'm sorry father but what are you trying to say"? he asked his elder in both rank and age.

"Well son, you see boys and girls have difrent parts and-

"STOP! I may seem sheltered but i understand that" he yelled at his father. What did he think? We were both having...uh that makes me feel strange, i love Ursula, but doing that with her would be a rather big step up for us.

"Please don't say or think such things dad, just don't"

"Sore subject then, what are you? Ex lovers"?

(Peter's face turns a deep shade of crimson)

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY"

"OK sorry son, but what are you then"? his father asked.

"I love her and she the same for me, it is an love if one wishes to call it such a thing"

"My little boys already has a girlfriend, they grow up so fast" he heard a voice from behind say and he turned to see his mother standing their, her hair was short and she wore a summer dress.

He jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around her "Mother, it's so good to see you" he said hugging her. She hugged back happy to see her son home safe.

"I'm sorry i was gone for so long, i missed you every day" he almost sobbed out, he and his father had a man to man relaionship, he and his mother had...something else.

Ursula walked in an felt almost out of place.

"Am i interupting something"? she asked with a smile, Peter's head shot around in a heartbeat.

"Oh perfect, Mom, this is Ursula, Ursula this is my mother" he said as the two shock hands. Ursula smiled a bit, she rarely saw Peter this happy, he tired to keep himself composed as often as he could, being a soldier he said he must set an example, but she knew when he broke it he was truly happy, it more often then not happend when he was with her.

"Well lets finish this over lunch, shall we, i don't want it to go to waste after all" His mother said as they sat down to eat. Diggin in, Peter shot her a glance topped with a smile, she smirked back seeing him so gitty.

WWW

The deep dark green of my eyes is one of nature's many gifts, looking in the mirror as I brush my teeth I smile. It was nice to see my parents again and to introduce mother to Ursula, she seems to approve of her too.

... Not that it matters, I mean it's not like I would obey if she didn't think I should be seeing her, after all, I am my own man. Washing my face a bit I shut off the light and head to the guest room, I would be insulted if Ursula didn't take my own bed it is rather comfortable after all. Getting on my knee's at the foot of my bed I do as I do every night.

WWW

Ursula was getting ready for bed, she passed the guess room, Peter had made it clear she had to take his room, well a nice thing to do she found his room a bit off putting but at the same time cozy. Walking back from the restroom and into bed she peeked her head into the Von luck's guest room to wish her love goodnight, she could see him on his knees, his hands presed together and he was speaking in a low voice.

"He's praying for Karlsland" a voice said and she turned to see Peter's mother. The women may have been old but she was rather good at sneaking up on people.

"He's been doing that since we lost are home, it's his way of couping or so Hans says" she said with a smile and a wave of her hand. I smiled as well heading to bed.

I settle in and was just drifting off when the door opened a creak and Peter pocked his head in.

"I'm sorry but I can't sleep in their, the bed is cursed, can I bunk with you"? he asked, she swore his eyes were those of a puppy begging for a treat. Well they both were close and it wasn't like he was naked. He had his uniform pants on with an undershirt. She blinked a moment thinking it over before answering.

"Sure".

"Thank you" he said sliding under the blanket, the bed was good sized giving them both a good deal of room. She could hear a slight breathing sound of soft breath and assumed he was asleep. She could fell his warm breath on her neck, it came in slow shallow bursts, just shy of leaving a bit of water on her skin. She rolled over to check.

 _Yep, he's still sleeping_ she thought to herself, but she should have known better then to think Peter would try something like that. Outside a bit of rain tapped on the window, creating a tapping sound every few seconds.

 _I'm lucky aren't I?_ she thought to herself drifting off to sleep.

WWW.

Opening my eyes I yawn raising my arms up to stretch, nothing feels better then sleeping in my own bed. The sun is creeping in through the curtains. Lifting myself to the side of the bed and dangling my legs off of it I stand up, slowly as not to wake Ursula I creep out of the room to the bath room. Tip toeing on the wooden floor I close the door and releave myself. Zipping up I repeat my actions and creep back to bed, it's around 4:30 so I can still catch a few hours of sleep.

Drifting, I see the door crack open a few inch and a small black shape dart into the room, I smile as it jumps on the bed and rubs up on my arm, stroking it's back I slowly fall back asleep...

ZZZ

WWW

Rubbing my eyes as I wake up, I feel something small and furry curled up on my lap, stroking it I wonder why Peter never said anything about owning a cat. The Cat raises it's back in an arch and my heart drops and my eyes go wide after I see it's large bushy tail with black and white strips.

It's not a cat, it's a skunk.

Pushing herself back up to the bedpost she tugs on Peter's arm, he stirs before waking up, his eyes show he's still a bit dazed.

"Eh...Ursula"?

"Theirs a skunk in your room" she hissed at him.

"Uh huh" he said nodding before going back to sleep, i gave him a slightly less then playful kick to the shoulder waking him fully. His hair sat parted at his eyes and he smiled.

"Morning" he said calmly as he skunk jumped into his lap.

"Why is their a Skunk in here"? she hissed again. He looked at it before chuckling.

"Oh, you mean Bubi" he said laughing.

"Bubi"?she asked.

"He's my pet, don't worry, he wouldn't hurt a fly, isn't that right Bubi" he cooed picking the animal up and making a kissy face at it as it licked his nose. I was still a bit off put by this and questioned him more.

"Why do you have a pets skunk "?

"When I was 12 i found Bubi well playing in the woods near my home,a hunter had killed his family but left him since he was a runt. I was saddened by the small ball fur, not a friend in the world and left crying on the ground for help, I wrapped him in my jacket and cared for him at home and he hasn't left my side since" he said rather foundly petting his pet with loving eyes.

She expected nothing less of him, for a man he seemed rather caring, the entire plane ride here he had asked if I needed a pillow or blanket, always taking the time to search out such items for her comfort. She didn't say anything about "Bubi", the only times she had had with skunks had been...less then enjoyable.

Knowing Peter she smiled as she watched him, a Man, a warrior and harden combat pilot baby the small fur ball, speaking in a babyish voice to it and holding it close.

"Sitting in a chair he looked at her and smiled.

"It's only 6:00 get a few more hours of sleep please, you deserve it"

Any other time she would have argued but today she nodded and agreed without a word, sinking back into bed as Peter rocked the Bubi and in a hushed tone, softly sung amazing grace.

She drifted off, his soft tone still in her mind as she fell asleep once more...

WWW

 **Everyone has to met their lover's parent's at some point, Peter will have to do the same too. This gets a bit Skunk heavy, I was peaking with a fellow writer the other day and the subject shifted to skunks, off hand they said they can be kept as pets and interested I did a bit of research on this, I wanted to give Peter a pet and I thought a Skunk would do.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **:)**


End file.
